Far Away
by Rachelgarf
Summary: "Querías que no te molestara y que no me acercara a ti, eso hare de ahora en adelante" aquellas palabras se repetían continuamente en mi mente... songfic


**Hola es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción, espero que les guste**

**"LEJOS"****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**ESTE TIEMPO, ESTE LUGAR  
>DESAPROVECHADOS, ERRORES<br>DEMASIADO LEJOS, DEMASIADO TARDE  
>¿QUIEN ERA YO PARA HACERTE ESPERAR?<strong>

Lo lamentaba tanto, en verdad me sentía tan mal por la forma en la que te había tratado. Todo había sido un horrible error y ahora la estaba pagando caro por ello. Era increíble que unas simples palabras hubieran logrado alejarte de mí por tanto tiempo. Habían pasado muchas semanas desde que me habias dirigido la palabra por ultima vez, y ahora quete había perdido en verdad valoraba tanto tus chistes que tiempo atrás considere estúpidos y tu sonrisa que lograba parar mi corazón.

**SOLO UNA OPORTUNIDAD  
>SOLO UN RESPIRO<br>POR SI ACASO AHI QUEDA UNO  
>PORQUE TU SABES,<br>TU SABES, TU SABES**

Si tuviera otra oportunidad se que todo seria distinto. Se que tal ves las cosas no habrían resultado tan mal y ahora podríamos estar juntos, pero no. Había tenido ya demasiadas oportunidades contigo y ahora te habías cansado de intentar sacarme una sonrisa o hacerme reír.

Quería regresar el tiempo a cuando todo era tan tranquilo y bueno entre nosotros, pero no podía, lo había arruinado todo.

**QUE TE AMO  
>TE HE AMADO TODO EL TIEMPO<br>Y TE EXTRAÑO  
>HE ESTADO LEJOS POR MUCHO DEMASIADO TIEMPO<strong>

Me sentía tan perdida cuando no estabas cerca, tan sola. Aquel sentimiento ahora me invadía por horas y me derrotaba siempre. Aunque tratara de luchar y continuar seguir adelante los recuerdos felices siempre acababan conmigo y siempre me derrotaban. Todas las noches me tumbaba en la cama y lloraba por horas pensando en ti y solo paraba cuando me quedaba dormida.

**SIGO SOÑANDO QUE ESTARAS CONMIGO  
>Y NUNCA TE MARCHARAS<br>DEJAR DE RESPIRAR SI  
>NO TE VEO MAS<strong>

Pero los sueños tampoco me ayudan, pues solo me recuerdan los tiempos en los que era feliz a tu lado. En los que aunque no quisiera admitirlo era feliz teniendo tu compañía. Todas las mañanas me despierto con una sonrisa en el rostro por mis sueños, pero esa sonrisa se borraba al recordar que ya no soy nada mas para ti. Que deje de serlo desde hace tanto tiempo.

**ARRODILLADO, TE PREGUNTARE POR  
>LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA UN ULTIMO BAILE<br>PORQUE CONTIGO, SOPORTARIA  
>TODO EL INFIERNO PARA SOSTENER TU MANO<strong>

Que ahora no soy nada mas para ti que una persona mas en el mundo. Que solo soy un alguien que duerme en la misma torre que tú, alguien que respira el mismo aire que tú. Pero solo eso, ya no soy mas.

La tristeza y la nostalgia me invaden por horas cuando veo que no cruzas mas una mirada conmigo, que no te molestas en hablarme y que cuando lo haces te es indiferente. Antes tratabas de encontrarte con mis ojos y dirigirme una cálida sonrisa, pero ahora desvías la mirada cuando sabes que te estoy viendo. Sales de la habitación cuando te percatas de mi presencia y evitas encontrarte a solas conmigo.

**LO DARIA TODO  
>DARIA POR NOSOTROS<strong>**  
><strong>**DARIA TODO PERO NO ME RENDIRE  
>PORQUE TU SABES,<br>TU SABES, TU SABES**

Daria todo lo que tengo por regresar el tiempo, solo por tener una hora mas contigo. Por poder estar a tu lado sin que te moleste. Lo daría todo porque me volvieras a abrazar o por siquiera poder tocarte. Muchas veces e tratado de hablar contigo, pero solo me evades. Tiempo atrás aceptaste mi disculpa, pero todo cambio, todo dejo de ser como era antes. Quisiera tanto que solo supieras cuanto extraño el pasado ahora.

**QUE TE AMO  
>TE HE AMADO TODO EL TIEMPO<br>Y TE EXTRAÑO  
>HE ESTADO LEJOS POR MUCHO DEMASIADO TIEMPO<strong>

"Querías que no te molestara y que no me acercara a ti, eso hare de ahora en adelante" aquellas palabras se repetían continuamente en mi mente, inundando mis ojos de lagrimas y derrotándome. Como fui tan estúpida para haberte que me dejaras en paz, que no queria verte más. Como fui tan tonta para no darme cuenta que lo que mas aprecio en el mundo es tu compañía. Que tus sonrisas eran la única razón por la que me levantaba todas las mañanas.

**SIGO SOÑANDO QUE ESTARAS CONMIGO  
>Y NUNCA TE MARCHARAS<br>DEJAR DE RESPIRAR SI  
>NO TE VEO MAS<strong>

La pequeña esperanza que tengo de que un día vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, me sonrías o me mires como lo hacías antes se desvanece día con día al ver que todo empeora entre nosotros. Que cada dia te veo por menos tiempo. Ahora no soy yo la que esta encerrada en su propio mundo, sin querer estar con nadie mas sin querer hablar con alguien.

Me arrepiento del tiempo en el que estuve encerrada sin querer salir. En ese tiempo pude haber estado contigo. Pero ahora es tarde.

**TAN LEJOS  
>HE ESTADO LEJOS POR MUCHO DEMASIADO TIEMPO<br>TAN LEJOS**

La clásica luz roja ilumina todo a mi alrededor y muy a mi pesar me levanto de la cama, me limpio las lagrimas y me dirijo hacia la sala. Cuando llego te veo ahí y una sonrisa se extiende dentro de mí, pero se borra al ver que ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta de que estoy ahí.

Bajo la mirada, me pongo la capucha y camino hasta los demás. Se que Robin esta diciendo algo, pero no logro comprender sus palabras. Todos salen apresurados por la puerta, me quedo unos segundos contemplando por donde te as ido, después me elevo en el aire y los sigo.

Ya ni siquiera vas en forma de animal, entras al auto con Cyborg y se que eso es solo porque sabes que yo me iré volando. Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y por unos segundos me impiden ver hacia donde me dirijo. Me paso una mano por los ojos y parpadeo para eliminarlas.

**HE ESTADO LEJOS POR MUCHO DEMASIADO TIEMPO  
>PERO TU SABES, TU SABES, TU SABES<strong>

Combatimos en lugares separados, te encuentras a varios metros de mí. Antes solías estar lo más cerca de mi, pero ahora lo único que tratas es de alejarte. Poco a poco me acerco a ti. Aunque no te das cuenta, estas demasiado ocupado peleando contra los robots.

Termino estando a tu lado, y es cuando despegas la vista de lo que haces y me ves. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y se que descubres el dolor en mis ojos ya que apartas la vista y continuas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Chico Bestia- digo mientras trato de defenderme.

-Raven ahora no es el momento- te limitas a decir.

Cada palabra es como un cuchillo que se encaja en mi corazón.

-Jamás lo será- te respondo- pero quiero decirte algo…

-Y no puedes hacerlo después- puedo notar que te esfuerzas por continuar ignorándome.

Aquello aumenta mi esperanza y me arma de valor.

-No, porque después no me escucharas- dijo mientras esquivo los golpes- lo siento mucho en verdad, nunca quise lastimarte y tampoco que pensaras que no quería estar contigo. Aprecio demasiado tu compañía para querer perderla, y también te aprecio demasiado a ti. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no tenía el valor. Y ahora que lo tengo solo quiero decirte que te amo.

**QUE QUERIA  
>QUERIA QUE TE QUEDARAS<br>PORQUE NECESITABA**

Por fin te volteas y me miras. No tengo puesta la capucha así que contemplas mis lágrimas y sabes que esas palabras son verdaderas. Te acercas a mi con la sonrisa que tanto extrañe. A pesar de las lágrimas una sincera sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro. Camino hacia ti.

Quedamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Raven yo…

Pero no logro escuchar lo que dices porque algo me golpea fuerte la cabeza y me hace caer.

**NECESITABA OIRTE DECIR  
>"TE AMO<br>TE HE AMADO TODO EL TIEMPO  
>Y TE PERDONO<br>POR ESTAR LEJOS POR MUCHO DEMASIADO TIEMPO**

Despierto en la enfermería de la torre. Miro a mi alrededor confundida. Me intento levantar pero una mano me detiene, levanto la vista y eres tú. Veo que tus ojos están rojos y que varias lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas. Pero cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran una sonrisa se extiende por tu rostro.

-Que paso?

-Un robot te golpeo la cabeza y te desmayaste- tomas mi mano entre las tuyas- has estado inconsciente por dos días. Pensé que te perdería, que no te volvería a ver.

-Qu quieres decir?- pregunto mas confundida.

-Jamás me perdonaría si te perdiera y las últimas palabras que te hubiera dicho fueran que no era el momento. En verdad lamento todo esto, no te hubiera pasado nada si yo no te hubiera ignorado, no estarías en este lugar si me hubiera atrevido a hablar contigo…

Algunas lágrimas salen de tus ojos. Presionas mi mano levemente y cierras los ojos con fuerza intentando contenerte mientras llevas mi mano hasta tu rostro.

-Estoy bien- digo intentando calmarte- no me a pasado nada. Además le agradezco a ese robot.

-De que hablas?- preguntas abriendo los ojos, una lagrima corre por tu mejilla.

-Gracias a él has vuelto a hablarme y estas aquí... conmigo.

Acercas tu rostro al mío.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, jamás te voy a dejar sola. Raven te amo.

-Yo también.

Después posas tus labios sobre los míos con ternura. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz... de nuevo estas conmigo.

**ASI QUE SIGUE RESPIRANDO  
>PORQUE NO ME ESTOY LLENDO<br>AFIRMATE EN MI Y, NUNCA ME DEJES IR"**

* * *

><p><strong>La canción esta traducida porque originalmente esta en ingles y se llama "far away" y es de nickelback por si la quieren buscar. <strong>

**Por favor dejen reviews para saber que les pareció el fic =)…**


End file.
